Our Unfinished Business
by neptuneviolet
Summary: Kisah dua orang musuh bebuyutan di Un Myeong High School, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya sama-sama terkenal karena ketampanan dan kemampuan bermusik mereka. Tapi Baekhyun yang tak pernah berhasil menjalin hubungan dan selalu malas bersekolah, serta Chanyeol yang terlalu dingin dan cuek dengan perkataan dan perbuatannya, sering dipersatukan oleh kejadian yang selalu menimpa mereka.


*btw author disini cuma mau bilang kalau ini ceritanya adalah ff bxb bertemakan ChanBaek.. dan tokoh-tokoh lainnya yang disebut disini adalah para artis dari SMTOWN juga. Terutama disini ada pemeran selingan kayak Jongdae (Chen) dan Lee Soo Man yang siap menghibur. untuk chapter, kalau sudah ada cukup review dari kalian pasti bakal author update kok.. Makanya semoga kalian bisa ikut me-review ff author yg pertama ini yaa. semua comment & critic diterima dengan tangan terbuka kok, jangan malu dan jangan ga enak hati ya utk kasih tau kekurangan author~

enjoy..!

 _a romance story with a little bit humor on it_

 _a ChanBaek story_

 _from a loyal ChanBaek shipper(?)_

 _in a school full of love, hate, and hopes.._

Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan muka yang merah. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan tangannya terkepal erat. Ia membanting sebuah kotak merah berukuran genggaman tangannya di saat tengah melewati lapangan basket.

"Lihat saja, aku tak akan pernah mau menghubunginya lagi! Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melupakan semua kenangan ini!" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri sambil berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya, Un Myeong High Scool. Ia tak peduli walaupun pelajaran di sekolahnya belum berakhir, ia hanya ingin menyendiri setelah putus dari kekasihnya yang merupakan kapten cheerleader di tim basket sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"BRUKKK!"

Suara pintu kelas yang terbanting kencang membuat suasana kelas yang ramai menjadi hening. Seorang pria tampan dengan baju seragam yang dikeluarkan dan dasi yang tak terpasang rapi melihat sekeliling kelas dengan tatapan yang dingin. Ia duduk di bangku barisan terakhir tanpa berkata-kata sedikitpun. Ia mengambil tisu dari meja di sebelahnya dan mengelap wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Chanyeol! Kau kemana saja dari tadi? Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana.." tanya seorang murid lain di kelas kepadanya.

"aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu mencariku! Lagipula sejak kapan kau peduli denganku, Jongdae. Biasanya juga cuma datang kalau ada perlu saja," Chanyeol membalas dengan dingin sambil memainkan hp-nya yang sedaritadi sepi.

"Eeeiii... bisa saja kau, Yeol. Kita kan sudah berteman sejak TK, mana mungkin aku tak peduli denganmu! Ingat tidak, dulu waktu Suyeong mau memutuskanmu, aku yang merayu dia supaya berubah pikiran." kata Jongdae seraya memijat punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Jongdae dari punggungnya itu dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu. Aku baru saja putus dengannya, kau puas? Aku sedang kesal jadi jangan ganggu aku!" Chanyeol meletakkan hp-nya di kantong lalu kembali keluar dari kelas.

"YA! Kau mau kemana lagi? Sebentar lagi sudah bel! Chanyeol-ah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengendarai hoverboard dan melaju dengan cepat memasuki gerbang sekolah di pagi yang cerah. Semua murid perempuan menatap dengan kagum dan berlompat-lompat melihat kerennya Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi, setelah seminggu putus dengan Jinri, semakin banyak saja perempuan yang berusaha mendekatinya. Tetapi Baekhyun menanggapi semua itu dengan dingin. Ia tak mau lagi disakiti oleh perempuan lain.

Wajar saja ia bersikap begitu. Sudah 18 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini, 5 kali ia berpacaran, dan kelima mantannya itu selalu menduakan Baekhyun dengan pria lain yang notabenenya tidak lebih baik dari Baekhyun. Sakit hatinya semakin tak terobati ketika Jinri berselingkuh dengan Eunhyuk, senior Baekhyun di Dancing School-nya. Umur Eunhyuk sunbae sudah kepala tiga, tetapi tetap saja 'diembat' oleh Jinri. Ia bahkan melihat mereka sedang jalan berduaan di Hongdae dengan matanya sendiri. Mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat Baekhyun panas.

"BAEKHYUN AWAS!"

suara nyaring Jongdae terdengar dari kejauhan. Hoverboard milik Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan sambil memainkan _Pokemon Go_ di hp-nya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terjatuh dan terluka. Chanyeol memiliki memar di telapak tangannya karena berusaha menopang tubuh yang terlempar jatuh, dan Baekhyun terkilir di bagian bahu. Semua jadi kacau, tetapi orang-orang di sekitar tidak tertarik untuk membantu mereka. Murid-murid yang lain sibuk berbisik-bisik dan menyebarkan berita itu ke penjuru sekolah.

"PARK CHANYEOL DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN, MUSUH BEBUYUTAN YANG KEMBALI BERHADAPAN SETELAH TERTABRAK SATU SAMA LAIN. –WORLD WAR III AKAN TERJADI!-"

Pesan itu dengan cepat tersebar di _group chat_ milik para murid di Un Myeong High School. Semua murid termasuk Jongdae menerima pesan tersebut. Jongdae yang tadinya mau menolong mereka kini jadi takut mengingat keduanya tak pernah akur selama 6 tahun bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Jongdae hanya bisa bolak-balik menatap _group chat_ sambil sesekali memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terus menatap dingin satu sama lain seraya berusaha berdiri dan menahan sakit.

"Wow! Daebak! Aku tak menyangka hari seperti ini akan tiba!"

"ahh.. aku belum sampai di sekolah. Seandainya sudah, pasti akan kutonton mereka!"

"Hahaha... dua orang tampan dan terkenal di sekolah ini akan bertarung. Siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya?"

Semua orang sibuk mengomentari pesan yang tersebar itu. Tak ada yang berani mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka semua hanya menatap dari kejauhan sambil melaporkan perkembangan kejadian itu ke semua orang yang mereka kenal.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau cari mati? Kalau tidak bisa mengendarai alat itu, ya jangan dipakai! Kau tidak lihat ada orang setinggi ini di hadapanmu?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau yang seharusnya minggir! Mana ada orang yang berjalan sambil bermain permainan aneh itu? Kau sudah gila ya?" Baekhyun membalasnya sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun itu langsung menarik kerah baju Baekhyun dan bersiap melayangkan pukulannya. Baekhyun pun mengepal kedua tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga walau bahu kirinya tekilir. Tiba-tiba saja Jongdae berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"ANDWAEEEEE!" Jongdae dengan sigap memisahkan mereka berdua dan menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian ke UKS dan mengobati luka kalian dulu. Jangan bertengkar disini! Kalian itu sudah jadi _trending topic_ di sekolah ini makanya lebih baik kita bubar. Bubar! Bubar!" Jongdae mendorong Chanyeol ke arah gedung sekolah, lalu memberi tanda kepada Baekhyun untuk segera ikut masuk. Untung saja ada Jongdae, kalau tidak, semua pasti sudah tak terkontrol.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Di kelas 3-1, siang hari_

Berita kejadian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menyebar ke wali kelas mereka, Lee Soo Man _seonsaengnim_. Tentu saja bukan cerita yang asli yang menyebar, tetapi cerita yang sudah dibumbu-bumbui oleh anak murid jahil yang lainnya. Entah memang Lee Soo Man _seonsaeng_ memiliki mata-mata di kelasnya, atau memang dia mantan peramal. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa ia selalu paling cepat mendapat informasi mengenai anak muridnya.

"Tadi pagi saya mendengar ada yang bertengkar diantara kalian. Cepat mengaku dan maju ke depan!" Soo Man _seonsaeng_ memukul meja di hadapannya. Tak ada satupun murid yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya bertukar pandangan, melihat sekeliling, dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan mata mereka. Jongdae yang duduk di baris paling belakang, di antara mereka berdua, hanya bisa menggigit jari. Ia begitu heran, disaat semua orang sibuk memberi kode kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka malah sibuk sendiri. Baekhyun mencoret-coret meja di hadapannya dan Chanyeol hanya mengunyah permen karet dalam diam.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, PARK CHANYEOL!" Soo Man _seonsaeng_ berteriak sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan tingkah laku kedua muridnya itu, selalu saja membuat onar. Entah berkelahi, berebutan bola basket, menjatuhkan tempat sampah, sampai pergi dari sekolah sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi mereka dan menghampiri Soo Man _seonsaeng_ dengan santai. Semua orang di kelas sibuk mengomentari mereka berdua, tetapi hanya Jongdae yang tercengang ketakutan melihat kedua temannya itu berjalan bersamaan. Jongdae, teman Chanyeol sejak TK, dan teman Baekhyun sejak SD, tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan memihak pada siapa. Baginya Chanyeol adalah teman yang asyik diajak jalan-jalan dan Baekhyun adalah teman yang asyik diajak bermain game online. Ia hanya tak bisa memilih antara berhenti jalan-jalan atau berhenti bermain game online, bukan mengkhawatirkan keadaan kedua temannya itu.

"Kalian ini! Berani beraninya berbuat onar di sekolah kita! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian melayangkan tinju? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian mengumpat dengan kata kasar pada satu sama lain? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian melempar-lempar peralatan di UKS?!" seperti biasa, Soo Man seonsaeng hanya menuduh mereka tanpa memastikan kebenarannya. Tak ada satupun pernyataannya yang benar, semua hanyalah informasi yang sudah ditambahi bumbu dan dipanaskan kembali. Tapi tak ada yang berani melawannya karena ia adalah guru paling senior di sekolah, bahkan untuk ukuran murid pembangkang seperti Baekhyun dan murid yang ketus seperti Chanyeol.

"Saya tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya mulai besok sampai 2 minggu ke depan, kalian tidak boleh pulang sekolah sebelum jam 8 malam. Kalian harus membantu cleaning service membersihkan gedung sekolah! Ingat itu, atau kalian akan kukeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" Soo Man seonsaeng keluar dari kelas karena bel yang berbunyi tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jongdae yang ketua kelas saja sampai lupa memberi salam kepada wali kelas yang sedikit aneh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baek.. maafkan aku. Seharusnya dulu aku tidak mengataimu macam-macam" terdengar samar-samar suara Chanyeol yang berat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau? Meminta maaf? Kukira itu mustahil"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyesal karena kejadian kita dulu saat pertama kali masuk SMP. Kukira kemarahanmu itu hanya sebentar. Aku tak tahu jadinya akan seperti ini."

"Seorang Chanyeol yang tak punya perasaan meminta maaf.. tetapi tetap saja, aku masih tak sudi dikatai anak buangan oleh orang sepertimu. Ayahku memang seorang direktur, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa seenaknya meminta uang. Aku tidak sepertimu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun membalikkan badan tanpa ada niatan untuk memaafkan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun! Tolong dengar dulu!" Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, berusaha menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"dugdug.. dugdug.. dugdug.." terdengar detak jantung yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan detak jantung yang berdenyut sekencang itu sebelumnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan pikirannya tak lagi punya arah. Di telinganya hanya ada suara Chanyeol yang terus terngiang-ngiang.

"GUBRAKKK!"

Baekhyun terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Ternyata semua percakapan itu hanya mimpi. Betapa leganya Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa ia ternyata hanya tertidur pulas setelah pulang sekolah sore tadi. Ia memeriksa detak jantungnya, masih berdegup dengan kencang. Suara Chanyeol dari mimpinya masih terngiang di kepalanya. Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa semua itu terjadi, dan ia tak mau tahu. Yang pasti, ia hanya bermimpi dan semua yang terjadi dimimpinya tak akan pernah terjadi selama ia masih hidup, begitu pikirnya.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED : PART 2

.

.

thank you for reading, and I appreciate all your comments and critics


End file.
